1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the cleaning of heat exchangers, and more particularly, to an assembly and method for semi-automated tube cleaning for a heat exchanger or other piping or equipment used in an industrial facility such as, for example, a petrochemical plant or oil refinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers are commonly used in industrial facilities. Over time, these heat exchangers tend to develop residue on the surfaces of the tubes, tube sheets, tube support plates and other internal structural parts. Over time, this residue can have an adverse affect on the operational performance of the exchangers. The same problem can arise for all piping and tubing found in industrial facilities.
A common cleaning method for this equipment involves the controlled application of a high pressure water and/or chemical stream to the affected areas of the equipment. One or more cleaning lances can be utilized to supply the high pressure water and/or chemical stream.
An operator may stand in clear view of, and near the line-of-fire of, the high pressure stream to direct the stream to the affected areas of the exchanger and control the direction and volume of stream flow. This type of work is extremely labor intensive and potentially hazardous. A person in close proximity to the cleaning environment can be exposed to high pressure water, hazardous cleaning chemicals or other potentially toxic, poisonous or volatile materials.